


The Night We Met

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Series: The Bechloe Kiss AU [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Miscarriage, Song fic, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: Beca missed her chance at Chloe, at love, and ever since she’s been haunted by the idea of what might have been. Can she put that aside when Chloe is in a crisis? Is it ever too late for true love?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: The Bechloe Kiss AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064570
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, I hear you guys, I fixed it! This is Part Two of It Started Out With A Kiss, and I promise this one ends better than the last one. That doesn't mean it's not angsty along the way though, what do you take me for? Also for the purposes of this fic Lord Huron doesn’t exist and Beca wrote The Night We Met, sorry to him for erasing his music but it was important it came from Beca for this so...
> 
> CW for miscarriage
> 
> You can find me @ridiculously-over-obsessed on Tumblr

Beca woke up in a cold sweat like she had done almost every night for the last year, the image of Chloe kissing Chicago burned into her mind’s eye. She hated this. She hated that Chloe kissing someone that wasn’t her was the source of a nightmare for her. She hated that it had been a whole year since the USO Tour and she was still feeling this torn up about it She hated feeling this _weak_ still.

She woke up alone like she always did, her bed far to big for her to occupy by herself, but now living in L.A. far away from Chloe and their studio apartment, Beca didn’t have a choice in the matter. Beca lay there for a few moments trying to think of something, anything that would take her mind off Chloe. Because the last thing she wanted to think about was Chloe. She didn’t want to think about how Chloe and Chicago had spent the summer before Chlo started vet school on a romantic tour of Europe. She didn’t want to think about the look on Chloe’s face when Beca had told her that when she got back from Europe Beca wouldn’t be there anymore. She didn’t want to think about the fact that she skipped the last Bella reunion because Chloe was bringing Chicago to it because she had “huge, aca-tastic news!”.

That news? Chloe was pregnant. Beca had found out from a phone call from Chloe herself after she’d emailed her to say that work was just too busy for her to get away right now.

*

_“Becs?” Chloe’s voice was bright, Beca able to see her infectious grin down the phone and was unable to help the grin that spread onto her own face._

_“Hey Chlo, what’s up?” They hadn’t exactly stayed in frequent touch with each other since the USO Tour. It was too painful for Beca._

_“I just saw your email. You’re not coming?” Chloe’s voice was tinged with disappointment and Beca felt a lump of guilt form in her throat._

_“I’m sorry Chlo, work is just super slammed right now, I wish I could be there.” Beca hated lying to Chloe, but the alternative was telling Chloe the truth. And it was definitely too late for that._

_“Aw… that sucks! I mean it doesn’t because you’re crushing it, that EP was amazing! I’m so glad that you’re busy… it just sucks that you’re not going to be there.” Chloe was rambling a little like she always did when she was excitable, and Beca felt a familiar pang of affection._

_“Thanks Chloe. I’m really bummed I’m not going to be there for your ‘huge aca-tastic news’?” Beca raises an eyebrow as she smirks, knowing that Chloe will be able to tell regardless of whether she can see her or not._

_“It is huge and aca-tastic!” Chloe protested. There’s a brief pause and Beca can tell that Chloe is thinking._

_“Chloe? Do you wanna tell me now?” There’s a soft smile on Beca’s lips as her heart pounds in her chest. She has a feeling that she doesn’t want to hear this, but at the same time she hates the idea of not being in the loop with Chloe’s life._

_“Okay!” Chloe’s voice is bright, but Beca can hear a twinge of anxiety in her tone, “But you can’t tell the others okay? I wanna surprise them.”_

_“I promise Chlo. What is it?”_

_“I’m pregnant.” Chloe’s voice is barely above a whisper as Beca’s stomach drops. She isn’t sure she’s heard her right. Chloe can’t be…_

_“P-pregnant?” Beca stammers, running her hand through her hair. This cemented it. A small part of her thought that this thing with Chicago would fizzle out and Beca would have another chance, but now Chloe was pregnant? That was it. They’d get married, they’d have kids, and Beca would never be able to tell Chloe how she really felt._

_“Chloe that’s amazing.” Beca forced a smile as she could feel her heart breaking again, “You’re going to be such an awesome mom.”_

_“You really think so?” Chloe asked, Beca sensing that Chloe was nervous about the prospect of being a mom._

_“Are you kidding? You’ll be amazing Chlo! That’s the luckiest kid in the world.” Beca meant every word of it as Chloe sniffed a little._

_“Thanks Becs.” Beca can hear her smile broaden, “It was a shock, we’d been really careful… I’ll have to take a year out from vet school obviously but… I’m excited Beca. I mean, I’m terrified too, but it’s a good kind of terrified. Does that make any sense?”_

_“Yeah, it does.” Beca can feel tears beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes, the lump in her throat threatening to suffocate her. Chloe sounded so happy, and Beca hated that she resented it. Because she does, she hates that Chloe is so happy with Chicago. She wants her to be this happy with her._

_“I, uh, I have to go Chloe, I’ve got a meeting in five minutes, but I really am happy for you. You were right, it is aca-tastic news.” Beca needed to get off the phone before she broke down in tears._

_Chloe’s giggle makes Beca’s heart clench, “Thanks Becs. I’d love to see you soon, whenever you can get away?”_

_“For sure.” Beca nods, “I’ll talk to you soon.”_

_Beca hung up the phone after Chloe’s cheery goodbye and began to sob, head in her hands as she sat in her office alone. She hated this. Hated that Chloe being so happy, so content, made Beca feel so miserable._

*

Beca sighs getting out of bed, untangling herself from the sheets that have knotted around her in her sleep before stripping out of her sweat soaked clothing and turns on the shower. She’s still shaky as she steps under the hot water, letting it run down her as a few tears merge with the shower droplets. Beca would give anything to turn back time right now. She wants nothing more than to go back to the ICCA Finals at Lincoln Centre in 2012. To turn to Chloe after they crushed their performance, to look into those impossibly blue eyes and grin at her as she pulls her close and whisper:

“It’s you. It’s always been you Chlo. I love you.”

And then she’d kiss her, kiss her like she’d kissed Jesse. Kiss her like she’d dreamed of. Kiss her like the world was ending and this was the last thing she’d ever do. And God she would never let her go again.

Once out of the shower, Beca throws on her old Barden hoodie (okay, technically it was Chloe’s but the redhead probably didn’t even know it was gone) and a pair of sweatpants, sitting down at the desk in her home office, pen in hand. The writer’s block she had been struggling with seemed to dissipate as she sniffed, her mind on Chloe and the life they could have had. The words poured out of her in a torrent as she tried to make sense of the sadness that still tugged at her after so long. Beca was so tired of feeling like this. Tired of feeling sad that she didn’t have Chloe. Tired of feeling angry that Chloe was so happy without her. Tired of feeling guilty that she was angry at Chloe for feeling happy.

Beca was just tired.

* * *

Beca was desperately trying to move on with her life. Desperate to not think about Chloe anymore. Desperate to just get on with her life without her thoughts wandering to might-have-beens. Beca just wants to be free of the hold that Chloe seems to have on her. She knows that if Chloe knew she was having such a draining effect on her that she’d be horrified. She doesn’t _blame_ Chloe for the way she’s feeling, she just wishes that she didn’t regret every decision that had got them to this point.

It’s been two months since Chloe told Beca she was pregnant, and Beca hasn’t really heard from her since. They’ve exchanged emails every so often, and Chloe is forever sending her cute cat memes that make Beca smile. But it’s all sort of superficial, a sharp contrast to the relationship they used to have.

So imagine Beca’s surprise when Chloe is stood outside the door of her New York hotel room. Beca was in the city for a talk show or three to promote her new music and had reluctantly agreed to lunch with the redhead the next day anyway, but to have her stood there in front of her has floored her so completely that she forgets how to form words.

“Chloe?” Beca finally manages to say, licking her dry lips, “Wh-what are you doing here? _How_ did you know I was here?”

Chloe says nothing as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, sniffing slightly. It’s then that Beca notices it; Chloe has been crying. Beca’s brow furrows as she feels all the defensiveness and shock fall away to be replaced only with concern.

“Chlo? What is it? What happened?” Beca puts her hand on Chloe’s arms. It’s a simple gesture, but it’s all it takes to get Chloe’s tears pouring out in a torrent. Beca quickly but gently pulls Chloe into her hotel room before wrapping her in her arms.

The feeling of having Chloe in her arms again after far too long is enough to make Beca’s heart ache with longing but she ignores it, more concerned with the fact that her friend is falling apart in her arms. Beca hates hugs, hates anybody being in her personal space, but the only person she’ll ever make an exception for is Chloe. In hindsight, she knows why, it’s because she’s in love with her. But now is not the time to dwell on that.

After Chloe has cried herself her out, Beca gently guides her to the edge of the bed, sitting her down before she heads over to the mini fridge in the corner.

“Do you want something to drink?” Beca offers, “All the amenities are complimentary, there’s something to be said for this famous business. I’ve got water, soda, beer… oh well you can’t have beer that’s unhelpful…”

“Yes I can.” Chloe sniffs softly, running a hand through her hair, not looking at Beca.

“What?” Beca’s head whips round, shock and concern in every line of her face.

“I’m not pregnant. Not anymore.” Chloe whispers, tears falling again as she looked at her hands, hearing a soft gasp fall from Beca’s lips.

“Oh Chloe…” Beca got up from where she’d been squatting in front of the mini fridge and immediately went to sit next to her distraught friend, “I’m so sorry.”

Chloe shook her head a little as Beca put an arm around her shoulders, “It’s no-one’s fault.” She whispered, “These things… sometimes they just happen. That’s what my doctor said anyway.”

“That doesn’t make it any less painful Chloe.” Beca tried to reassure her, “You’re allowed to grieve over this.”

Beca pulls Chloe closer as the redhead wipes at her eyes with her sleeve, her head resting on Beca’s shoulder. There’s a familiarity to this, something that neither woman wants to admit to right now with bigger and more important things going on, but both of them have missed this.

“I’m sorry for just turning up like this but…” Chloe was struggling to find the words for her emotions, for what had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. All she knew was that she needed Beca right now.

“Hey, it’s okay. I know I haven’t been the best at keeping in touch, but I promise that’s going to change Chlo.” Beca meant it as she gave Chloe’s shoulders a tight squeeze, “I am always here for you, I promise.” Beca felt a pang of guilt at the thought that Chloe felt like she had to apologise for coming to find her.

“I um… I didn’t really have anyone else to go to. Aubrey’s in Ohio on a business trip, and Chicago…” Chloe felt a lump form in her throat as she snuggled a little closer to Beca, “He left me.” Chloe’s last words were barely audible but Beca caught them, her body stiffening in anger.

“He what?!” Beca asked, trying to keep her anger in check as she tried to focus on the fact that Chloe needed her to comfort her more than she needed her to track Chicago down and kill him for doing this to her.

“Apparently he… he was only staying with me for the baby. The day I told him I was pregnant he was coming over to break up with me.” Chloe sniffed again, her arms slipping around Beca’s waist on instinct, feeling this aching need to be close to her right now.

“Chloe… fuck that guy. You deserve so much better than that, you really do.” Beca mumbles into her hair as she holds her tightly, trying to soothe Chloe but not knowing quite what to say in this situation.

Because Beca could feel her heart break for Chloe. In one day she’d lost her child and her boyfriend, her whole world had fallen apart around her. Her poor Chloe deserved far more than this. Except, she wasn’t _her_ Chloe, not anymore, not since the USO Tour. She missed her with every fiber of her being, and as awful a tragedy as this had been for Chloe, a small part of Beca was grateful that it had brought them back together. It made her feel horrifically guilty, but she couldn’t help herself.

“I’m so glad you’re here Becs… I don’t know what I’d have done if you weren’t, I just felt so alone…” Chloe whispered.

“I am here Chlo. I have to do these talk show things, but after that I’m taking a week off. At least until Bree’s back from her business trip. You shouldn’t be alone right now.” Beca was already making a checklist of people to call. Theo wasn’t going to be happy, but she didn’t care; Chloe needed her right now.

“I can’t ask you to do that Beca.” Chloe shook her head as she pulled back, “I can’t ask you to upend your life for me like that.”

“Hey. Look at me.” Beca gently lifted Chloe’s head to look at her, storm blue eyes meeting Chloe’s cornflower blue ones. She wanted Chloe to see the sincerity of her words, “You are not asking me to do this. I want to do this for you. You’d do the same for me.”

A small smile appears on Chloe’s lips at this, “Yeah… I would.”

“So that’s what I’m doing, no arguments.” Beca raised an eyebrow as a soft giggle left Chloe’s lips.

“I missed you Beca…” Chloe sighs softly as she lets her head rest on Beca’s shoulder again.

“I missed you too Chloe.” Beca felt her heart break a little. She hated herself for letting her friendship with Chloe slip when there was obviously so much going on in Chloe’s life, and for what? An unrequited crush?

“Can I um… can I stay here tonight?” Chloe asks tentatively, “I don’t really want to go back to my apartment right now…”

“Of course.” Beca smiled softly, “I hate the idea of you being all alone in your apartment tonight, I’d much rather you were here anyway.”

“Thanks Beca… for all of this.” Chloe lifts her head from Beca’s shoulder again to smile at her. Beca can see how understandably exhausted Chloe is and feels a pang of concern again.

“Do you wanna shower before you get in bed? I’ve got something I can lend you if you wanna change?” Beca’s brow furrows in concern.

“I’m too tired for a shower…” Chloe mused, “But something other than my jeans would be nice.”

“You got it.” Beca gave Chloe one of her trademark awkward winks as she got up and headed to pull some clothes for Chloe out of her suitcase, “The bathroom’s just through that door, you can go change in there.”

Chloe shakily gets to her feet, sniffing again as she reaches out for the clothes that Beca is offering her, “Hey!” Chloe frowns a little, “This is my hoodie! I’ve been looking for this for months!”

Beca blushed a little, “Whoops… I- I thought it was mine, I uh… I took it with me when I moved out.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Sure.” Chloe raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile on her face despite the crippling sadness she was feeling. Trust Beca to make her feel better just by being herself.

When Chloe had changed she found that Beca was prepping the small couch in the corner of her suite to sleep on. Chloe frowned a little.

“What’re you doing?” She asked as Beca spun on her heel, jumping a little. She hadn’t heard Chloe leave the bathroom.

“Oh! I was getting ready to crash for the night.” Beca shrugged, going to pull the blanket off the end of the bed.

“Oh…” Chloe whispered, “I um… I was kinda hoping you’d um… you’d come and sleep next to me?”

Beca had to fight really hard to surpress the flutter of joy at hearing those words. Part of her had hoped that Chloe would ask her this, but she didn’t want to just assume, especially when Chloe was going through so much.

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you need.” Beca smiled softly, “I just didn’t want to assume.”

Chloe just smiled softly back as she got into the large bed, Beca taking a deep breath before she go in next to her, hoping that Chloe would be too tired to notice how hard her heart was pounding. If Chloe did notice she said nothing as she curled into Beca’s side, snuffling softly.

“I’m sorry I keep crying… I’m trying to stop, I just…” Chloe sighed as she wiped impatiently at her cheeks.

“Chlo, you’re allowed to cry. You lost a _baby_ , that’s a big deal.” Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe’s shoulder as she pulled her close.

“I know, but…” Chloe started, “I dunno, I just feel… stupid.” She shrugged, “How did I not know that he…” Chloe couldn’t find the energy to finish her sentences as she waved a hand vaguely.

“That’s not on you.” Beca had to bite back a growl at the thought of what Chicago had done. Who the fuck left someone who had just miscarried? Serioulsy?

“You’re allowed to grieve over this Chloe, it’s a huge thing. And Chicago leaving you like that? It says more about him than about you. You deserve better than him.”

“Thanks Beca. For being here when I needed you.” Chloe mumbled, starting to doze off.

“Of course Chlo. I’m glad I was here.” Beca smiled softly as she traced her fingers up and down her arm, “How _did_ you find out where I was?”

“Theo.” Chloe mumbled, half asleep already, “He gave me his number after the USO Tour, just in case I needed you and couldn’t get hold of you.”

Beca smirked a little at this. Theo was a good guy, a little weird and turtle-esque, but he had a good heart. Beca had always been glad that he had her back with her career, and it would seem her personal life too. She made a mental note to thank him when she called him tomorrow to schedule some time off. She was glad that she could be here for Chloe when she needed her.

* * *

Beca had kept her promise and spent a week and a half with Chloe after her miscarriage and her breakup. Theo had been less than enthused about Beca taking a break in the middle of her press tour, but he understood. He knew that there was a connection between the two women that he couldn’t explain and he sensed trying to get in the way of it was not going to end well. Beca had also called Aubrey that morning and told her what had happened. Aubrey had tried to cancel her business trip there and then, but Beca had reassured her that she was going to stay with Chloe until she got back, which seemed to have soothed the blonde attorney a little.

Since then, Beca had been in constant contact with Chloe, texting her every spare minute, calling her at least twice a week, and had been to visit her in New York twice since. Chloe had obviously taken the miscarriage harder than the breakup, but after some gentle pushing from Aubrey she’d gone to therapy and it seemed to be working.

It had been six months since a tear stained Chloe turned up at Beca’s hotel room, and Beca was now back in L.A.. Her first album had been a raging success with critics, and Beca had started doing some producing work as well. She hadn’t really thought about her harboured feelings for Chloe since that night, she’d not had the time quite honestly, and more than that she’d realised that Chloe was too important to her to push away. She’d take Chloe Beale in any way she could have her, and if it was just best friends then she’d take it.

There was a knock at the door of her L.A. home as Beca groaned loudly. She had _just_ gotten home after a day of interviews and dodging the paparazzi and all she wanted was a beer and the pizza that she’d picked up on the way home. Dragging herself to her feet, she opened the front door, unable to help the grin that spread across her face.

“Surprise!” Chloe beamed, throwing her arms in the air, a suitcase next to her.

“What’re you doing here?” Beca asked, not even remotely displeased with this impromptu visit.

“Well… vet school is done for the summer, and you’re always coming to visit me, so I thought I’d come and see you!” Chloe was still beaming as she pulled Beca into a hug, the brunette tugging her tightly back, “Should I have called first, are you like really busy?” Chloe pulled back from the hug with a look of concern on her face.

“No, no!” Beca reassured her with a smile, hands on Chloe’s arms, “It’s a great surprise, it’s great timing actually I was just about to have a week off to recover from the madness of the last few months.”

“Great!” Chloe beamed again, “Can I smell pizza? I’m STARVING!”

“Yeah, I just picked one up.” Beca stepped to one side to let Chloe in, watching as Chloe’s jaw dropped as she looked around her.

“Becs, this place is huge!” Chloe exclaimed in wonder.

Beca blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “Yeah, I mean… I guess? I just really liked this place, and I could afford it now so I figured why not?”

“It’s gorgeous.” Chloe was grinning from ear to ear as she turned back to Beca, “But does it not get lonely living in a big house like this by yourself?”

Beca shrugged a little, “Sometimes? But I’m too busy to notice most of the time, and Jesse comes round sometimes-”

“Jesse?” Chloe felt her stomach tighten at the mention of Beca’s ex-boyfriend, “Are you guys back together?”

“What?! GOD no!” Beca chuckled at the idea of it, “No, we’re just friends, he’s married now with a kid on the way, he finally found someone who loved movies as much as him.”

“That’s great.” Chloe grinned again, sincere in what she said but not perhaps in the way that Beca thought she meant it. More like it was great that Jesse and Beca were off the table for good.

“Yeah it is. Oh, and I’m not like, completely alone here either.” Beca looked over her shoulder as she heard the familiar sound of paws padding across her hardwood floor, “C’mere Rolo.”

Chloe gasps in excitement as a black, red and white beagle bounded over to Beca, the brunette bending down to scratch behind his ears, pulling her face as he licked her affectionately.

“He’s so cute!” Chloe cooed, kneeling to fuss over him as well, Rolo loving every second of the attention he was getting from the two women.

“Right? I was really lonely here for a while, it turns out unless there’s an excitable ball of sunshine in my house, it never really feels like a home y’know?” Beca blushed a little as she raised an eyebrow, looking at Chloe, “Beside, Beale… beagle… basically the same thing.”

Chloe laughed lightly as she rubbed Rolo’s tummy, “What can I say? I’m a difficult person to replace.” She winks at Beca who just rolls her eyes in response.

They spend the rest of the night catching up, laughing and swapping work stories, Rolo curled up between them with his head in Chloe’s lap. Like everyone else, Rolo has quickly taken to Chloe. It’s only when Beca picks up her phone to show Chloe something that they realise it’s 2am.

“Shit, when did it get so late?” Beca frowned a little as she ran a hand through her hair.

“We always do this.” Chloe laughs lightly, sipping her glass of wine, “We just start talking and suddenly it’s been like five hours! Why are you even surprised anymore?”

“Fair point.” Beca chuckled, “I always did lose track of time around you Beale.”

There’s a quiet pause as Beca and Chloe just look at each other for a few moments, soft smiles on both of their faces. It’s Chloe who eventually breaks the silence, asking a question that has been on her mind for months.

“Can I ask you something?” Chloe’s soft smile makes Beca’s heart pound a little for a reason that she can’t quite put her finger on.

“Sure.” Beca forces the smile to say on her face but takes a large swig of her beer.

“There’s a song on your album… The Night We Met…” Chloe watches Beca’s hand tighten a little around her beer bottle, “It’s so raw and so real… did you write that from your own experience?”

Beca swallows hard. It’s the song she wrote a year after she’d seen Chloe kiss Chicago, a year after her heart had been smashed into a million pieces by someone who didn’t even know she’d broken it. How could she tell Chloe that the song had been about her?

“Um… yeah. Sort of. There’s always an element of exaggeration in these things y’know?” Beca shrugged a little, not looking Chloe in the eye.

Chloe frowns a little as she looks at Beca. She hates the idea that Beca went through the same thing she did. Of course, Beca had never felt that way about _her_ but the idea that Beca had been through that same heartache and pain that she had been through all those years ago.

“Becs, why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped, I hate that you felt like you had to go through this alone.” Chloe rested a hand on Beca’s arm.

“It’s fine, I’m over it.” Beca half smiled as she shrugs again. She’s not, but she’s dealing with it a lot better, and having Chloe back in her life has definitely helped, “Besides, that’s one of the best songs on the album so it seems to have worked in my favour.”

Chloe can’t help but grin as Beca jokes weakly. There’s a quiet pause again, this time broken to Beca who is just as surprised as Chloe is when the words come out of her mouth.

“It was about you.” Beca mumbles, regretting it immediately as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. She had no idea what had possessed her to just blurt it out, and now it was out she couldn’t take it back.

Chloe doesn’t know how to react. She isn’t entirely sure this isn’t a dream. Because when she heard the song for the first time it had woken the part of her that she had buried deep for the last year and a half, the part of her that loved Beca even though she didn’t love her back. Except, now? Maybe she did…

“Beca I-” Chloe is desperately trying to find her words as she tries to process the information she’s just been given.

“Forget I said anything.” Beca gets off the couch, running a hand through her hair, taking Chloe’s silence and lack of words to be a bad sign, face a deep shade of red, “I um… I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Chloe gently moves the sleeping Rolo off her lap as she gets up, setting her wine glass down. Beca’s back is turned to her as she approaches her, a gentle hand on her arm as she turns her to face her. Beca is crying and doesn’t look at Chloe as she is turned to face her.

“Beca. Look at me.” Chloe mumbles softly. She can’t believe that Beca feels the same way about her, her heart is pounding so fast it might break her chest. But she does, and Chloe needs Beca to know that this isn’t unrequited like they both thought it was.

Beca slowly drags her eyes from her feet, looking at Chloe and feeling her stomach drop as she’s the look on Chloe’s face. Wait. What was happening? That wasn’t a look of disgust or pity. That was… no, it couldn’t be. Not after all this time. Could it?

“I’m an idiot.” Chloe whispers, smiling warmly as tears slip down her cheeks too, “I should have done this long before now…”

With that, Chloe leans in and brushes her lips against Beca’s, pausing for just half a second before she kisses her. Beca can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe Chloe is kissing her, but oh god she is and it’s so much better than Beca has ever imagined it would be. Beca winds her arms around Chloe’s neck as she pulls her closer, not wanting any space between them anymore. Nothing was going to get in the way of her being with Chloe anymore. Chloe slides her tongue across Beca’s bottom lip and the kiss is quickly deepened, years of waiting meaning that neither of them has the patience for a slow burning kiss anymore. Chloe’s tongue in her mouth makes Beca whimper a little, as does the feeling of Chloe’s hands on her ass. They don’t stop there, both of Chloe’s hands sliding down to Beca’s thighs and lifting Beca off the ground, the brunette’s legs quickly wrapping around her waist. The change in pressure of Beca’s tongue against hers as the angle shifts makes Chloe moan. This has been too long in the making, but right here in this moment, it’s all worth it. Because they’re finally here.

Eventually, the kiss breaks apart, Beca’s legs still wrapped tightly around Chloe’s waist as she grins, forehead resting against hers, lips a little swollen from the passionate kissing. Chloe giggles helplessly, not even sure why as she looks at Beca.

“Wow.” Is all Chloe can think to say as she bites her lip a little.

“Wow indeed.” Beca chuckles, a moment of happy quiet settling on them before Beca says: “I love you Chlo. I always have.”

“I love you too Becs.” Chloe mumbles, giving the thighs in her hands a gentle squeeze, “I’ve spent years pretending I don’t, I’m so glad I don’t have to anymore.”

“It’s been too long spent pretending.” Beca muses, “Take me upstairs so we can make up for lost time?”

Chloe laughs at this, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
